1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a steering column assembly for a vehicle that is adjustable in at least one of a telescope direction along a longitudinal axis and a tilt direction transverse to the longitudinal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable steering column assemblies typically include a telescopic adjustment as well as a tilt adjustment to position a steering wheel relative to a driver. The steering column assemblies include a lower jacket telescopically engaged with an upper jacket. The upper jacket typically moves along a longitudinal axis relative to the lower jacket. A telescope locking mechanism interconnects the upper jacket and the lower jacket, and is moveable between a telescope locking position and a telescope adjustment position. The telescope locking position prevents the longitudinal movement of the upper jacket relative to the lower jacket. The telescope adjustment position permits the longitudinal movement of the upper jacket relative to the lower jacket. The tilt adjustment may be achieved by any of several different configurations of the steering column assembly. Commonly, a tilt housing is pivotably mounted to the upper jacket. The tilt housing is pivotable about a tilt axis, the tilt axis being transverse to the longitudinal axis. A tilt locking mechanism interconnects the tilt housing and the upper jacket, and is moveable between a tilt locking position and a tilt adjustment position.
Currently, the telescope locking mechanisms and the tilt locking mechanism of the adjustable steering column assemblies are either manually operated by a mechanical linkage or are electrically operated by an electric motor controlled by a switch. An example of an adjustable steering column assembly in which the locking mechanism are manually controlled by a lever is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0266152 A1 to Armstrong et al. the manually controlled locking mechanisms require an excessive force to actuate, which may be difficult for some drivers. An example of an adjustable steering column assembly in which the locking mechanisms are electrically operated and controlled by a switch, typically disposed in a convenient location accessible to the driver of the vehicle, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,860 to Armstrong et al. The electrically operated locking mechanisms do not provide the immediate feedback through the touch of the switch that the locking mechanism has been disengaged.